


Hair Ties and Heart Strings

by bluemoonthree



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Kyan Reki/Hasegawa Langa, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair appreciation, Idiots in Love, Kyan Reki is Whipped, Langa's hair deserves its own fandom, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bday fic !, happy birthday langa, this has like zero plot and its just reki gushing about langa's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonthree/pseuds/bluemoonthree
Summary: Where Langa seems to be the last person to realize his hair has gotten long.Or Reki is irrevocably whipped and decides to help Langa deal with his new "problem."
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 362





	Hair Ties and Heart Strings

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like sundays are now my post renga fic day T-T i have no idea for how long this will last but lets it enjoy while we can afjsf
> 
> this is a birthday fic !!! sooo, happy birthday langa!!! i've been planning this fic for a couple of weeks but today felt like the perfect day to upload it in commemoration of our bday boy :D 
> 
> this is pure fluff and has absolutely no plot (just like the last few fics i've posted ) but i hope you'll like it <33
> 
> enjoy your reading !!

**chapter 1 - a spare hair tie on his wrist**

Langa’s hair was getting long. 

Reki had been drowning out the teacher’s excruciatingly boring lecture when he caught sight of Langa next to him. He had an adorably annoyed expression as he huffed and tucked long strands of hair behind his ear. 

Reki had to suppress a snort as he watched the way Langa scrunched up his nose and pouted his lips. If they weren’t in class he would’ve called out his boyfriend for the baby he was being and maybe stolen some kisses before Langa began to overreact and defend his honor. But they were still very much in class, so Reki would have to content himself with simply watching the walking comedy show that was his snowboarder-turned-skateboarder boyfriend. 

That’s when the thought occurred to him; _Langa’s hair was getting long._

It always had been long, since the day Reki had first laid eyes on Langa months ago. But the silky blue bangs were now almost down to his chin and Reki wondered how long it would take until _Langa_ realized that.

Going by the way he was huffing and puffing and furiously tucking his hair behind his ears _again_ , Reki supposed not anytime soon. 

Maybe he’ll let him be for now, if there was still any hope for humanity Langa would realize it soon and get a haircut. 

(Even if the thought of anything so undeserving as a pair of metal scissors committing sacrilege to the beauty that was Langa’s hair made Reki want to frown.)

But apparently, there wasn’t much hope for humanity left. At all. 

Because Langa seemed to be the absolute last person to realize his hair wasn’t the same length it had been all those months ago. They continued to go about their days as usual, except Reki had lost count of all the times Langa turned into an irritated-mess as he tried to keep his hair out of his face. Reki had to fight an overwhelming need to laugh every single time. 

His patience was thinning by the day, but Langa’s breaking point had been more than worth the wait. 

They were in Reki’s room, as they often were, playing a new skating game on their Nintendo Switches. Their backs were perched up against the wall as they sat on Reki’s bed. His body was comfortably slotted against Langa’s warm one, his head resting against his boyfriend’s shoulder. Reki’s whole attention had been directed at the game on his hands when he let out a groan of frustration at the same time Langa chuckled.

“How do you suck so much at this game?” Langa said. A barely-there teasing smirk curled his lips, as he watched the game screen announce another one of Reki’s losses. “You were the one that introduced me to it!”

Reki narrowed his eyes. 

“I don’t suck!” his voice raised in volume but Langa continued to look at him with amused eyes. “You just happen to be naturally gifted at it,” Reki huffs, dropping his Switch somewhere on the bed in favor of crossing his arms. “Like you are at everything,” he mumbles the next part.

“You’re cute,” Langa laughed like the little shit he was but Reki didn’t try to stop him when he leaned down to take his lips. 

Or at least he wouldn’t have if something hadn’t gotten in Langa’s way before their mouths could meet.

“Langa!” Reki yelped but too soon his worry dissolved into roaring laughter.

Because his boyfriend had just inhaled his own hair.

Somehow Reki’s laughs only grew louder.

“Your hair it-” his stomach began to hurt as the laughter only continued to grow. “You just choked on your hair!” 

Langa’s eyes were so wide Reki wasn’t sure how they hadn’t fallen off his sockets yet. He looked so wildly confused as to how his hair had gotten anywhere near his mouth or why he had choked on it all of sudden, that Reki began to feel mildly bad for laughing.

_Mildly._

“You dumbass,” Reki wiped away the little tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes before reaching out to touch Langa’s cheek. “You really haven’t realized how long your hair has gotten?” he says softer this time, removing the few strands glued to Langa’s pink lips and tucking them gently behind his ears. 

Langa looked at him with big blue-green eyes in the way Langa often did when his thoughts were going a mile a minute and his mouth didn’t know how to keep up. 

Reki chuckled with endearment. The look was adorable on him. 

“It’s really that long?” Langa finally mutters, holding up a strand of blue hair between two of his fingers. 

He nods.

“If you suffer the risk of choking on it every time we try to make out, then yeah, I do think it’s that long,” he teases and Langa narrows his eyes at him. 

Reki pecks his nose and stands up, not threatened in the least with the warning look Langa had shot at him.

“Lucky for you, your boyfriend is a genius and knows exactly how to fix this!” he raises his index finger up to emphasize his brilliance. “I will be right back!”

Reki turns around, almost tripping over his skateboard before rushing out of the room.

“This can’t be good,” Langa sighs with reluctant fondness. 

Well, to be fair, he was probably right. 

“What!? That’s your plan?” Langa exclaims as he sees what Reki has brought back with him. 

“It’ll keep your hair out of your face!” Reki countered, climbing up his bed to sit facing Langa, who had quickly acquired a newly pained look to his face. 

“Isn’t that for little girls?” he sighs dramatically and Reki fights off voicing his immediate thought of how Langa was sure _acting_ like a little kid now.

It probably would just aggravate Langa’s tendency for theatrics. 

“No, it’s for everyone! Just because little girls wear them doesn’t mean other people can’t and doesn’t mean that it’s a bad thing!”

A bit of Langa’s dramatic edge wears off.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” he says softly, snaking his hand into Reki’s and the redhead smiles gently. 

“I know,” he hums. “Besides, do you really want to risk not being able to kiss me until you get a haircut?”

Langa’s eyebrows shot up and he moved closer, lowering his head to give more access to Reki. 

“Have at it, Brad Mondo.”

Reki snorts. 

“Hmm so you like watching hairdresser videos,” Reki teases, gently pulling Langa’s blue strands back and placing the colored hair clips in his hair, like he had done so with his sisters a thousand times. 

“Just once or twice,” Langa says in a tentative grumpy voice, but his eyes are glued to Reki’s face as the redhead gets to work. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice this earlier then,” Reki laughs softly, this time placing some pretty pink and yellow butterfly clips even if they weren’t necessarily needed. 

Somehow the image of Langa with his long soft hair and the pretty little clips had been living on Reki’s mind every hour of the day, he really couldn’t help it. Langa was gorgeous in a way Reki still couldn’t wrap his mind around and his hair was part of that gorgeous. 

He had never put much thought into his boyfriend’s hair past the obvious assertion that it was pretty (much like every little inch of Langa.)

But now, running his hands through it as Langa’s eyes slowly shut, Reki felt his heart swell the way it often did when he fell for Langa all over again. There was so much about him to love though, and Reki suspected he would never quite become unfamiliar with the feeling. 

“All done, your highness,” Reki whispers, dropping a soft kiss on top of Langa’s head. 

The boy scrunches his nose at the nickname but stands up and heads to the mirror in the corner of Reki’s room. Reki watches him with expectation bubbling in his stomach, curious to see how Langa would react. 

His boyfriend’s laugh catches him by surprise.

“Wow, you really had at it,” he turns and gives Reki an amused smile, his hands carefully touching the clips on his head. 

“But you look pretty,” Reki mumbles through a pout.

Langa’s smile widens as he walks up to the redhead sitting on the edge of the bed until he looms over him.

“Well, if you think so then I think so too,” Langa settles and Reki lets a mirroring smile stretch his lips. “Now can I go back to what I intended to do before?”

“I don’t know, are you going to swallow your own hair again, Rapunzel?” Reki wraps his arms around Langa’s neck and pulls him closer until his back is hitting the bed and Langa’s body is glued to his. 

Langa shoots him an unimpressed look but gives in and glues their lips together anyway.

“Hmm, I think I’m gonna make you swallow your words instead,” he says back and Reki’s eyes widen at the low tone that slipped into Langa’s voice. 

Let’s just say simply remembering the image of Langa looming over him with the pretty hairpieces on his head could make Reki’s cheeks burn red so bright it rivaled his hair. 

A few days go by but nothing is done about Langa’s hair. Reki had been expecting it to be chopped off by the next time he saw Langa, but the hair remained there in all its gorgeous glory. 

(Reki would never admit it but he had been glad to be able to tuck long blue bangs behind pale ears when Langa leaned down to kiss him before they went to school the following morning.)

To be fair, Langa was at least a little better at dealing with the hair now that he was aware of its length. Emphasis on _a little_ because there were still moments where it totally slipped his mind. Like now, when Langa tried out a new trick on the skating park only to lose sight of the skateboard underneath him and trip.

Reki suppressed a laugh and skated closer to the boy splattered on the floor. 

“Let me guess, the hair got in your way again?” Reki teases, sitting down on his skateboard to look down at Langa. 

“I don’t know how Kaoru-san does it,” Langa whines, sitting up with a pained expression on his face.

“Well, Cherry ties his hair and has more experience with it being long,” he hums and gestures for Langa to get closer. “Lucky for you, I am here to save your life again.”

“My hero,” Langa mocks but sits with his back to Reki like he was instructed.

Reki gives a teasing tug on Langa’s hair as payback but soon goes back to his original intent. 

He reaches for the hair-tie on his wrist. 

Reki had seen it earlier in the week on the kitchen counter of his home. It probably belonged to one of his sisters or his mom and while normally it would’ve never caught his attention, Reki had still slipped it on his wrist. Maybe Langa would need it at some point right? No harm in being prepared.

And no harm indeed, Reki thought, as he began to fix Langa’s hair into a low ponytail. He smoothed the bangs back and took his time feeling the strands in between his fingers. 

Langa’s hair was softer than his little sisters’, easier to comb through as well. Reki didn’t know if it was the Hasegawa genetics or just Pretty Boy Things but he liked the feeling a lot. It was soothing to run his fingers through the blue strands and watch as Langa’s body slowly eased with the touch. 

“Done,” Reki says softly once he’s satisfied with his work, not resisting and dropping a kiss on top of the boy’s head.

Langa stands up and touches the sides of his head, feeling the ponytail. He tries looking down at his feet and looks impressed when he notices there is nothing impairing his vision. When he turns around Reki opens a smile at the lovely image, because Langa’s hair was his favorite shade of blue.

It was the color of the clearest of skies, where clouds wouldn’t dare taint its overstretching beauty with their presence. It was vivid and warm as the rays of sunshine hit the back of Langa’s head and Reki wanted to laugh at the familiar feeling of his heart swelling and expanding to accommodate even more of Langa.

“You look really good,” Reki says honestly, knowing that it was the understatement of the century and barely suppressing a snicker when Langa’s cheeks flush.

“Thanks, Reki.”

Maybe Langa was also becoming familiar with these moments, maybe Reki’s eyes told too much of what went on in his heart.

It becomes second-nature after that. Reki buys his own set of hair-ties so he won’t have to keep stealing them from his sisters and every day he slips one around his wrist on the off-chance Langa might need one.

He often does. So much so Reki starts to suspect Langa’s doing it on purpose, just so Reki can run his fingers through his hair but Reki is _really_ not going to complain. He enjoys it just as much, in the end.

Langa soon becomes good at doing his hair on his own too, and Reki doesn’t know if that comes as a blessing or a curse. Because Langa learns various ways to style the long hair, ways that leave Reki feeling breathless at how stunning a boy can look in something as unflattering as a school uniform. 

Sometimes he clips his bangs, sometimes he braids the sides. 

(Reki still can’t deal with the fact that his sisters were the ones that taught him that. He would never get over the image of the little monsters fighting over who would braid Langa’s hair and the boy just pliantly sitting there with a hint of fear in his eyes. Langa made Reki swear to never leave him alone in his room again and Reki regrets not having taken a picture.)

Sometimes Langa’s feeling particularly murderous and will tie his hair into a loose halfway ponytail and smile at Reki just _so_ until the redhead starts to worry about cardiac arrests. 

Langa has become dangerous now that he knows how much power he holds over him but Reki doesn’t mind it in the least. 

Because whenever sunlight is not as present, whenever the weight on their bodies seems too great, they’ll always have this. Langa’s back against his chest and Reki’s fingers in between his hair.

Even if sometimes everything feels impossibly tangled up because Langa seems to thread Reki’s heartstrings within every braid his long fingers form. Even if some knots are painful to dismantle, take time and patience.

_They both don’t mind it in the least._

Because Reki knows he is the only one allowed to hold Langa like this. And Langa knows Reki will always have a hair-tie on his wrist marking him as his. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> they're both Whipped T-T 
> 
> i chose to post this instead of entertaining the plethora of angst theories that are now in the air because of episode 5 so join me as we choose ignorance and bliss <33
> 
> as always, lets be moots on twt !!  
> \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/bluemoonchiId)
> 
> i can't wait to read all your comments and jump around my room in happiness !! pls lmk if there's anything incoherent, school has been slowly rotting my brain :D
> 
> see ya'll next week with another fic probably lmaohfa bye !! <333


End file.
